1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the use of high pressure processing to improve muscle quality and more particularly to the use of high pressure processing to improve muscle quality by inhibiting post mortem glycolysis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Muscle quality is essential for maintaining consumer demand for meat, i.e. pork, turkey, chicken and beef. Ideal muscle quality is defined as a combination of appearance, taste, nutritional value and wholesomeness. Specifically, meat processors have focused improvement opportunities around pH, water holding capacity and meat color.
Muscle with higher 24-hour pH has increased yield and water holding capacity, as well as improved color, tenderness and juiciness. On the other hand, muscle with low 24-hour pH has the condition known as pale, soft and exudative (PSE) meat, which is associated with product that is tough, dry, has excessive purge, poor yield and poor visual appeal.
Muscle quality is influenced by the combination of many factors. To date, no one single factor can be attributed to defining muscle quality. These factors include genetics, nutrition, animal handling, stunning and chilling. Various interventions within these factors have focused on controlling the rate and extent of pH decline as well as the rate of temperature decline. Many processors have settled on combinations of these interventions to optimize muscle quality (typically measured by 24-hour pH).